Why does he love me
by evafan
Summary: Rei askes Shinji to move in with her after an angel attack to try and figure out her feallings for him. ooc on Rei and Shinji and Gendo as well
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Why?

Shinji forced open the super heated hatch to find Rei semi conscious but still stable as far has he could tell.

'Why did he do it' Rei thought.

"Are you ok Rei?" Shinji asked in a way that screamed that he was worried

"I am fine. Why did you help me?" Rei asked quietly

"It was scared for you Rei I thought you were dead."

'What do I do now? What is this feeling in my stomach? Why am I crying?'

Shinji sat there and watched the subtle changes on Rei's face. They were small but for the last couple of weeks he had been able to distinguish some of her feelings. And right know it looked as though she was deep in though and highly confused. Slowly the tiers started to fall and Shinji couldn't help but join her but his tiers were of joy from not losing her before he could confess his feelings for her. To her she could understand the feelings that were coursing through her mind she new what it was in essence but didn't know why they were happening

"Shinji can you come here?" Rei asked so softly that Shinji almost didn't here her.

"Of course, what is it Rei?

"I think you need to move in with me?"

Shinji's jaw hit the floor out of the things that he though she would ask him that was not it.

8888888888888

"Commander Ikari I request permission for Shinji to move in with me." Rei asked

This in its self, surprised Ikari Rei never said more than what was necessary and never asked for anything she deemed unnecessary. For a request such as this the most reasonable answer was that the last angle attack had scared her and she needed the company of his son to feel safe and function. Or in other words still carry out his plans.

"Permission granted" Ikari stated in his usual monotone voice.

Rei bowed and left not potraying any of the mixed emotions she felt inside. 'why does it feel like I could fly away?' Rei tought

"Was that a wise disition Commander?" The Sub-Commander asked. "You know Shinji has ground found of her."

"It was the only one I could make at this point in time old friend."

Walking down the hall Rei tried to sort out her thoughts, she new she felt different around him (Shinji) it was something she had never felt before. It was different for her she had never felt the need to be in anyone presence before but it was almost like withdrawal when he would walk away from her. The only thing she could think of was to have him transferred to her apartment.

'I get sad and lonely when he is not around and when I seem him I get happy but I cant even show him. I must ask him when he arrives what this new feelings are.' Rei thought on her way home

888888888888888888888

Shinji knocked on the door that was to be his new apartment shaking with nevers he had know idea why Rei wanted him to move in but he wasn't about to decline her. He knocked again but the door just opened as he walked in he realized that she had not cleaned since the last time he had been here. Thinking back mad him blush slight at thought of her soft flesh that made up her breasts.

"I need to get my head out of the gutter!" he said exasperated

"What does that mean Ikari?" Rei asked from behind him

"……."

Silence accompanied by a slight blush she figured that it had something to do with her but waited for him to explain.

"What does that mean?"

Shinji was in a panic if he told her would she hate him. But she looked annoyed he knew she didn't like repeating herself and if he stayed silent it could make the situation worse so he told the truth

"I was thinking about last time I was here and saw you naked and I was merely telling my self that I should not think of such things. I'm so sorry." Shinji stated sounding defeated

"I do not know why you should not think such things because the nether hurt me or yourself" Rei said confused by his actions started heading towards the bathroom. "Your foton will arrive shortly I will be in the shower and when I am done I will explain why I asked you to move here." She said in her same expressionless voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Do not own Evangelian though it would be really cool if I did.

Chapter 2

My Reasons

"Your futon sir." A grunt from Nerv said as he knocked on the door.

"coming." Shinji said from the kitchen. "Just put it over there by the end of the other bed."

8888888888888888

Rei stood in the shower letting the hot water flow over her body 'why does my heart beat quicken when ever I look at him and why do I feel safe when he is around.' Rei heard Shinji answer the door and decided that it was time to get out.

Shinji heard the bathroom door open and gapped at the sight before him it was just like the first time he had come over. Their, Rei stood naked drying her hair. Blushing profusely he started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to look I'm really sorry I really am." Shinji said still blushing horribly

"Why are you apologizing you have not harmed me physically or mentally?" Rei asked

"Well normally one doesn't look at the opposite sex naked unless they are married" Shinji said as Rei put on her panties and a shirt and climbed into bed.

"Will you come here Shinji I have some questions to ask you and I want an honest answer please?" Rei asked it was a longer sentence than she could ever remember saying, but she had to make sure that he knew she was absolutely serious.

Slightly confused and nervous, Shinji walked over to the bed and sat down. "What is it Rei?" Shinji asked in a voice that was obvious that he was concerned now as well.

"Shinji since the last angel attack I can not look at you without my heart racing and my stomach fluttering, why, if you know, does this happen to me?" Rei said with a slight blush creeping up her neck.

Shinji was silent for some time before he answered, and to Rei it looked like he would not answer at all, but finally he spoke. "The only thing that would explain your feelings fully would be love. I cant tell you what you feel for me or even if you love me but that would be my best guess." Shinji said in a rush. "If it makes you feel any better I feel the same way. When I look at you and when you get hurt I get terrified that you wont get better." He added as an after thought. Shinji hoped he hadn't said too much or scared her away because deep down he was so happy that he could scream. Though doing so right now was not a wise idea.

"I understand the concept of love Shinji but I had up until this point never felt the feeling, if it is not to much to ask I would like it if you would stay here at least until I can express this feeling in return or it goes away." Rei said turning and laying down obviously ending the conversation. Thinking to herself she did not want the later option to happen.

That was her last thought before she fell into a blissful and most restful sleep she had ever had. Shinji on the other hand needed to think. There on his futon with his SDaT player Shinji went over his thoughts 'I love her more than anything in the world, but can I give her what she need and wants or will I fail like everything else I do.

Rei started mumbling in her sleep and Shinji leaned in to hear what she was dreaming about.

Please………….. away. ……………don't run aw….way.

That was all Shinji needed to hear to get his confidence and make a decision. He was staying and that was it, he was going to make Rei the happiest person in the world and he was not going to run away.

88888888888888888888888888

Rei woke up to the smell of breakfast being made and from what she could tell Shinji had made anything and everything he thought she might like.

"Stay their Rei, just tell me what you want and I will bring it over." Shinji said

Rei could tell that the kitchen was where Shinji was truly at home because of the smile and air of confidence he had about him.

"Shinji what is the occasion for this meal?" Rei asked though she thought she knew she wanted to here it from his lips.

"Rei, I have decided to stay here as long as you like and I promise to always love you and be here for you." He said the last part in a rush blushing profusely then turning to the tray that he was about to prepare for her.

Rei was silent for a while trying to figure out what she should say to that, but found that word couldn't express what she was feeling so she gave him the biggest smile that Shinji had ever seen.

"Shinji if it is not too much to ask could I have some corn beef and hash two eggs and some sausage." Rei asked Sheepishly she was slightly unnerved by the fact that he had already had most of what she wanted made, but decided not to ask how he knew until a later time.

"If that is what you want that is what you will have it will just be a second on the sausage though I want this to be perfect."

I Just want to apologize for the horrible spelling I really can't spell for shit and I will try to redo the first chapter but I don't remember were I saved it thank you for notifying me of this problems I do like it (just be nice please)


End file.
